At World's End
by TrinityTEN60
Summary: This starts out with the scene when elizabeth confronts james on the dutchman. I changed the movie quite a bit and the rest is my creation. This is a Norribeth fanfic. Rated T-M for some sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: At World's End

Chapter one

Paring: Norrington/Elizabeth --- Will/Elizabeth mentioned

Movie: POTC 3: At World's End

Author: Damn Regret

Summary:_ Elizabeth boards the Dutchman and sees the admiral James Norrington. Her and her crew was ordered to be locked up. Later James comes to let them free. Elizabeth was confused at his actions. One last goodbye was given between them as it seems. What if James never died? And was granted a specialty from Tia Dalma? _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or any of the characters used. Pirates of the Caribbean 1, 2, and 3 belong to Disney. The beginning of this is from the movie and the rest I made up well I changed the story up a bit._

Enjoy!!!!!!!!

Elizabeth followed by her crew walked down the steps of the Dutchman onto the deck. Standing in front of her was a familiar face, it was James Norrington.

He sees her as well and he was surprised. "Elizabeth!" he says excitedly embracing her. "I heard you were dead."

"As it seems," she looked at him grossly.

He knew that she blamed him for her father's death. He let go of her shoulders and looked at her, "Listen I didn't have anything to do with it."

She took a few steps back away from him, "Right," she said sarcastically.

James frowned and looked down. Beckett came onto the deck.

"Step aside," he ordered Norrington. James rolled his eyes and moved.

"Ah, isn't it you again and this time you have all these men," Beckett says as he looked around. "Where's the captain?"

One Asian pirate stood by Elizabeth and pointed to her calling her Captain.

"You're the Captain?" Beckett sneers.

"As much as you don't like it, I am," she grunts.

"Ok…Norrington you're in charge of these dogs, lock them up."

James looked at him as he walked away followed by two other soldiers. He then turned back to Elizabeth, "Alright take these pirates down low…as for the Captain, she will take my quarters."

Davy Jones's crew grabbed them and started to drag them away and as for Elizabeth, she took command.

"Stop, wait," she shouted. She looked at James, "Thanks for your offer but I choose to remain with my crew."

"Elizabeth you…" he was cut off by her voice.

"Sorry, I chose my side," she says. She walks behind her crew as they are being pushed below deck.

_About an hour as past…_

Elizabeth hears keys jingling from a close distance. She grabs the bars of the cell and tries to see who it is. She then starts to notice the uniform, "James? What are you doing?"

"I'm letting you out."

"Why?"

"I'm choosing a side," he stares into her eyes. She looks back and partially smiles. He then opens the cell and guided her out. Elizabeth looks behind her and signals her pirate crew to tag along. The crew got to the rope where James told them to hurry. Shortly following, Elizabeth stops to look at James.

"Hurry you don't have much time," he worries.

"Come with us," she breathes out. He looks at her confused.

"Come with me James," she grabs his hand. He looks at her hesitantly and then looked around to see if anyone was coming.

"Look go now and I'll follow behind you," he says.

"No, you're lying," she said briefly. He knew they were running out of time, he had to get her out of there. Then he heard shuffling near the area they were at. He quickly turns back to her, grabbed her other hand, and kissed her deeply.

"Who goes there?" Bootstrap was walking towards them. James let go which caused Elizabeth to fall forward. She had her mouth slightly open and stared down at his shoulder.

"Elizabeth go now," he pulled her on top of the edge. She started to climb across the rope until she here's a commotion where James was at.

"Why are the prisoners escaping?" Bootstrap asks.

"Silence!" James barked.

"No one leaves the ship," Bootstrap added as he moved toward Norrington.

"Stand down!"

"Part of crew, part of ship," he began to say.

Elizabeth started to climb back to help James, but he saw her coming and shot the rope causing her to fall into the water. When he turned around Bootstrap took a piece of wood and stabbed him in the stomach. He still stands until he saw Davy Jones and his subordinates tagging along, he then fell backwards sitting against the ships rail.

Elizabeth swam towards the ship and saw a rope hanging from it. She began to climb the rope until about 5 feet away from the deck, there is where she hangs.

"Are you afraid of death?" Davy asks.

James lifted his sword with the strength he had and stabbed Jones in the shoulder.

"I would take that as a no," he takes the sword out of his exposed shoulder and looks at it. "By the way nice sword," he and his mates walk away.

Elizabeth starts to pull herself upward more. She is directly behind James's back, but on the other side hanging.

"James," she whispered. He opens his eyes trying to stay alive. She hops over the ledge and crouches by him. She sees him sitting in a pool of blood and it staining his uniform. She immediately grabs the wood and yanks it out.

James let out a moan, but he seemed to be fine. She then put her hand over his wound and pressed against it to stop the blood from flowing. He looks at her wanting to speak, but he was too weak from the amount of blood loss to.

"James can you move?" she asks.

He shifts a little and moved his arms to position them to get up.

"I…I think I can get up," he lets out.

"I don't want you to force yourself though."

He pushes up with his arms and legs, he barely makes it up. Luckily Elizabeth was there for support.

"Got it?"

"Yeah," he says as he grabs onto the rail.

"Hey look over there!" Maccusshouted pointing over to them.

"He's alive?" Jones asked. Elizabeth turns around afraid,

"Man," she sighs.

"Get them!" Jones commanded. James faints and topples over the ledge. Elizabeth looks and jumped into the water. It seems that Beckett appeared on deck shortly after she jumped.

"What's going on Jones?" he looks at Davy.

"The prisoners had escaped...the Admiral fell over board and Captain Swann followed. It seemed that he freed her and her crew."

"Ah Norrington…how couldn't I least expect that." He slammed his hands on the rail, "Damn it! Are they alive?"

"I don't know about the Admiral, but I'm surely Captain Swann and her crew is."

"Why didn't you stop them?" Beckett looks up and turns to walk towards where Jones and his pirates were standing.

Jones looked directly in Beckett's eyes, "No one leaves the ship."

"Psst…right." Beckett rolled his eyes and walked fiercely passed him bumping his shoulder. Jones sighed heavily and looked back raising Norrington's sword at him aiming. Maccus wasnext to him and took his crab arm and grabbed it,

"Sir you can't," he told Davy. Jones let down and pulled away.

"Come on," he led his crew back below deck. Elizabeth had brought James to the surface. They were still in the water because they had to hide from them. She was holding on a handle that stuck out from the ship and with the other arm she held James. He was unconscious and she hoped he wasn't dead. He was still losing blood in the water, she could see the dark water turning red.

She started swimming to the Black Pearl that still waited for her. It was hard with James to drag along with her. Her swinging one arm and paddling with her feet was just not working. She tries and looks for any crew members that were on deck by the rail looking. At least they should have respect and loyalty to their Captain, but she couldn't see anyone.

James let out a groan and started to move his head. Elizabeth looked in relief. When he breathed she knew he was alive. Thank the lord he was alive. She looked at him to see if he would wake up. He lifted one arm and rubbed his face. He opened his eyes and saw her only about 6 inches away.

"Where are we?" he realized that he was holding him from going under the surface.

"We are in the middle of the Pearl and the Dutchman. We have to find a way to get to the Pearl quickly." She said.

"I'm alive?" he knew it was a stupid question, but right now he didn't care.

"Of course, you're here aren't you," she looked at him. He could barely move his torso because of his wound and from the freezing water. Elizabeth herself was freezing to death.

She looks again to see if anyone coming in a boat towards them, but she doubts it, it was so dark you couldn't see anything.

"You're shaking," he tells her.

She turns to him again, "I know, this water is cold. How can it be when it's like 83 degrees?"

"I don't know, but I can refrain us from freezing," he said. He then put his arms around her to pull her closer to him. Even with the cold water they were in she began to feel the warmth from him.

She then put her arms around him as well. They were held tightly, but not crushing. She put her head on his shoulder and her shaking and quivering began to stop. His upper abdomen started to hurt bad because of her pressed up against him. But he didn't show any signs of pain he held it in.

He wanted to stay like this forever. He didn't want to let go like this was the last time he will ever do this to her. Probably was because of Will and all that. But he was surprised they hadn't married yet.

"Are you ok? Cause I'm kind of against you pretty tight," she asks with her head still on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, it doesn't hurt much," he lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he says softly. Elizabeth closes her eyes like she was about to fall asleep, but she was starting to think. _How can this feel so good? Why when she holds Will in her arms it doesn't feel this way? Why am I feeling so much for James now? He is my closest friend and all, but despite from the past about the proposal, the hurricane, and now when he was so close to death when he saved her. He always gave his life for mine. Why? He knew that I didn't feel the same for him. But that was before, that was the past. Now I think more about James and all the reasons for him to my wishes. Will has a choice to his father or me. I really don't care much anymore. I still want to marry him, but I think I'm falling more in love with the Admiral._

"Captain!" she hears from a distance. She quickly opens her eyes and looks around. She sees Mr. Gibbs in a boat coming towards them. James looks in the same direction. There were about 3 other pirates with him, 2 rowing the boat and one with a gun pointing at the Dutchmen.

"Captain I see you're alive," Mr. Gibbs said happily lending a hand to her.

"I know it was close," she says as she accepts his hand to get the boat. While she gets in the other pirate with the gun helped James into the boat.

"I see you brought the Admiral with you," he whispers to her.

"He was the one who let us free," she smiled.

"Aye, he was always good to you Captain."

"I know," she said as the pirate lay him on the boat's floor. He was holding his upper abdomen and moaning. Elizabeth patted Mr. Gibbs on the shoulder signaling them to head on back to the Pearl and kneeled by James's side.

"There's no blanket or something to cover you up, sorry," she looked at him.

"I don't mind I'm not that cold anymore," he said hesitantly. Elizabeth smiled and remembered how warm his embrace was. She looked at his wound on his stomach and put her hand on top of his that was covering it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"You helped a lot Elizabeth," he stared at her. She smiled and took his hand in hers as they reached the Pearl. She looked up as they began to pull the boat up towards the deck.

She saw Will and smiled, "Did everyone make it over?"

"Yes and safely, I'm glad you're safe though," he hugged her. There it was the cold and meaningless feeling. She pulled away and walked over to where they lay James. He was on top of a table looking thing.

"Will we have to help him, he's still bleeding," she said worryingly.

"What happened?"

"Your father stabbed him with a piece of wood as I saw," she looked down at the wound.

"My father? You saw my father?" he looked at her.

"Yes I did, he told me everything about freeing him and all that."

"But I wouldn't thing he would harm the one who freed the one I love."

"Will, he was under Beckett's and Jones's order. Don't you think he would do what ever it takes to not let anyone off the ship?"

"Right," he frowned.

"So what will we do?" Elizabeth looked at Will.

"I think I have an idea," he said as he ran off to get Tia Dalma.

Then Elizabeth turned back down to look at James, "Don't worry we'll help you."

He smiled at her knowing everything will be alright, "Thank you for your effort."

"Always for a friend," she said softly. Will came back with Tia Dalma. She had brought a bowl with her crab like figures in it.

_To be continued – Chapter 2_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She took them out and placed three around his wound.

"What are you going to do?" Elizabeth asked.

"I got to stop the bleeding first," she responded. Elizabeth nodded in understanding and Dalma lifted her hands and began a ritual spoken in a foreign language. The crab figures began to circle around the wound and then shot up to the sky. There was light surrounding the crabs as she spoke. James felt better in a way, he knew that she had revived the missing areas of his stomach and closed the wound.

She then said something else and the light ran straight through James's head. After that he felt relieved and better than after she closed the wound. He didn't know what Dalma had done to him, but he didn't care to ask.

"You should feel better now. I just need you to take off the layers of clothing on your torso to let the air in. Then dress the wound with this," she gave him a white cloth that you use to wrap injuries. He nodded and thanked her. She nodded and walked away back below deck perhaps.

"I have to go talk with Jack about plans so I'll be a while. Ok Elizabeth," he looked at her. She wasn't paying attention at him, she was thinking about James without anything on his torso area. _How would he look? _Will waved a hand in her face and she snapped back into reality.

She looked at Will and nodded at him not knowing what he had said. Will then ran off to find Jack. James sat up and began to take his coat off. Then he spotted Elizabeth watching him, he could see that she was spacing out.

"Is there something on your mind?" he asked her.

"No, no I'm just a bit shock at how close you almost died and how I was almost caught. That's all," she looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, it's all fine now. Don't stress your self on what happened earlier it's ok," he looked at her and slid off his wet coat.

"But I will never forget this," she stared into his eyes. They both looked away at the same time. James looked down at his uniform blouse he had on and began to take it off. He started to unbutton it until he shrieked at the pain that shot up his stomach.

Elizabeth looked at him and grabbed his hands, "Stop, if it hurts let me do it."

He was shocked at what she offered. For some strange reason she had gotten closer to him. Was it the kiss they had before he was stabbed or was it when she saved him from drowning? He was just happy she was back on good terms with him.

She unbuttoned the rest of his blouse and pulled it off his body leaving the ascot around his neck. She unwrapped that and placed it where all his wet clothes were. Then she stared at his wonderful physique he had. Lean muscles showing and abs poking out. He was gorgeous, she wanted to touch and feel him, but she knew that wouldn't be right.

All she could do was complement, "Wow James I didn't know you had such a great body." She studied him up and down.

He smiled, "Now you do." He jumped off the table, "Can you help me wrap my wound?"

She nodded and grabbed the cloth and wrapped him and secured it. After that she still had her hands placed on the securely made knot she made. There was an awkward silence and Will came back with a scroll. Elizabeth looked and brought her hands down to her side and James turned around and saw Will.

"I see you're doing fine Norrington." He said. Then looking at Elizabeth, "I have the scroll of the seas here. I want you to take a look at it. Since you have Mr. Norrington with you he should be able to help you with the readings. I will be in Jack's office below deck if you need me."

She took the scroll, "Yes I'll be sure to take a look of this, thank you Will."

With that he turned and ran towards the stairs that lead below deck. She turned to James, "Ok let's take a look shall we."

"Ok," he replied. Elizabeth unrolled the scroll and walked towards the railing of the ship, "Come," she signaled him. James walked with her while she studies the scroll.

"Here take a look James it looks more naval to me," she hands the scroll to James in confusion.

"Let's see," he grabs the scroll. He sat on a barrel next to him and Elizabeth was leaning on the rail facing forward at the scroll.

"It looks like a map of all the pirate territories as it seems."

"What?" she asked.

"I don't know about the pirate lords, but this shows where you can find the homes of their kind."

"That won't be useful, we have the Lords with us and their crew," she stared at the scroll, "I wonder why Will would have us look at it instead of Jack."

"He has to have reason," James stated.

Elizabeth took the scroll from James and rolled it back and set it on the table where James was healed. Then she walked back over to him. This time he was standing up facing the big bright moon that hid behind the sea.

"I've been thinking about us James," she says as she leans towards the sea.

He looks at her, "Us?"

"Yes we do have a strange relationship. Don't you think?" she says still staring out into the open.

"I would say," he turns into her direction.

"The proposal, the hurricane, Davy Jones's heart, Beckett, and now. In every moment that I was in danger you risked your life for me and I did nothing in return," she looked at him.

"It's my choice on what I do with my life. There's no need for return on what I do for you. I don't regret anything that I decided for you except…" he stops.

"Except what?"

"Nothing…"

"James I know there's something. Tell me."

"Well the only regret was that I let you go so many times…I didn't stand up, I wanted you to be happy," he looked at her.

"James…" she started to tear up. She knew James loved her, but he did so much he let he go. "James you need to be a man every once in while. You need to express your feelings to someone. I'm here now with you and that's what matters now," she took his hand. He looked into her eyes knowing that he can trust her to be there for him as he does for her. Then he began,

"I don't know what to do ever since your leave for Turner, the hurricane, and now Beckett. I have so much filled up," he looked down at her and hand in his. "I thought so differently when I had you in engagement. Then you were kidnapped by Barbossa's pirates. That pained me so much to see someone I care about just slip through my fingers. Then under orders and by mind I had the whole navy searching for you and to capture Sparrow. What pained me more was letting you go to Turner numerous times. I'm sorry If I can't be the pirate you've always dreamed of."

She started to cry, "Why?" Elizabeth knew why, but asked to just to hear him tell her he loved her.

"Because, I love you Elizabeth." She knew it was coming and how sweet it sounded when he said it to her. Will hasn't told her that he loved her in forever. She wanted to here those words, but evidently she wanted to hear it from James not Will.

Then he caught her mumbling, "I love you too." He looked at her with bright eyes as she was still tearing. She turned his body to him as he did his.

He cupped her face with both of his hands. With his thumbs he wiped the tears away, "Please don't cry Elizabeth, it's not your fault." He walked closer to her and stood about 1 foot a way from her holding her face.

"If I knew we could've avoided all of this," she coughed.

"No, If we did it wouldn't be the same," he explained.

"You're right…" she looked into his eyes as she thought about it. She walked closer to him this time and they were just inches away. She looked from his eyes to his lips and back up. She leaned in and kissed him tenderly. She loved the feeling he gave her, it was better then when he held her.

Compared to Will, James was more soft and innocent not hard and careless. He returned the kiss. James thought he was lucky enough to kiss her again. She actually wants him and desires him. _Maybe because she sought out her dreams and found the real James in him. Maybe she will tell him how she feels about him._ _Maybe everything he gave up is finally coming back. _They stopped for air and Elizabeth pulled him as she walked towards the stairs and sat down. He sat down with her.

"James do you think that Will wants to marry me?"

"I believe he does."

"But by now I hoped to be already married," she looked down.

"Sometimes things happen and you have to postpone."

"This is different though. It's like all this is happening to prevent us from coming together."

"I see, do you still want to marry him," he just had to ask out of curiosity. He didn't want Elizabeth to marry him, but if she wishes he guessed it wouldn't matter. He knows that this is better than to live in misery and without this. If she wouldn't have sought out her pirate dreams she would be living with him in a big house unhappy. Because she wanted this and she wanted Will, she knew that was happiness.

"I don't know now," she looks up clasping her hands together.

"Why? Did something happen?" James looked at her.

"I would believe so. James I fell in love with someone else now," she turns to him.

"You did?" he smiles hoping she was talking about him and not Jack.

"With you," she takes her hand and reaches for his damp wig that still covered his head. James closes his eyes as she removed the accessory from his head. His dark brown hair was tied back and his bangs that he possessed fell in his eyes as he opened them.

Elizabeth saw how good he looked without the wig and he was half naked. She reached for the tie that held the rest of his wet hair. She pulled it lose and let his hair fall. His hair wasn't as long as Will's, but came to his neck. His bangs covered his right eye which made him look so sexy. Elizabeth imagined everything of him like this, nice body, and sexy hair.

She smiled and tucked some of the extra bangs back, "I want you."

He looked at her deeply in her eyes, "I've always…"

"You waited for this haven't you?" she asked.

"You don't know how long. And if I have to wait longer I wouldn't mind," he smiled. All she could do was smile back at him. She was getting tired, and wanted to lay down so she yawned.

"You can go rest, it's really late and you need the energy because you're Captain and all," he tells her.

"But I want to stay with you," she pleads tugging at his arm as she leaned and rested the side of her body on him as they were seated on the steps. Everyone was below deck sleeping getting enough rest for the upcoming battle they expected in a few days. Jack and Will were the only ones up below deck discussing plans and conflicts as Will made it seem.

"But you're tired. Here I'll walk you to your quarters alright then I will go see what's happening with Sparrow and Turner," he smiles.

"I guess I'll have to take that," she gets up. James stood up behind her and followed her to the Captain's quarters. She takes a key out of her pocket of the Chinese battle uniform she wore. She opened the door and the light that was provided was a candle on a nightstand. She walked in and knew he was still standing at the door way.

She turns around, "Come in." She waves a hand to him. He stepped into the door way. He didn't a women's room without invitation, it was only proper. He walked to a chair that was near the bed and sat down. He would stay there until she fell asleep. He watched her take off her boots and sat on the bed.

She looked at him, "Are you sure you don't want to sleep, you look like you could use some too."

"I'll be fine, but thank you for offering," he assured her, but she was right he was tired. He wanted to sleep in her bed, and comfort her as she fell asleep, but that could only be a dream. Elizabeth herself was hoping that he would accept her offer and climb in with her, but of course the gentleman of him took over.

But she couldn't resist, "James come on," she tapped the bed.

"I have to see about Sparrow and Turner remember," she said nervously.

"It doesn't matter they would tell us tomorrow morning," she told him signaling him to come to the bed.

"Elizabeth it wouldn't be proper, you're engaged to Mr. Turner," he said.

"It doesn't matter, do you remember what we talked about earlier?"

"Yes, but I don't want to you know…"

"Don't worry we won't get caught I have the key and I'll go lock it," she assured him as she got up and walked over to the door as she locked it. She then turned around and jumped into the bed lying down comfortably.

"What are you waiting for? Come join me in this nice bed," she turned her body to him with her hands under her head on the pillow.

All James could do was accept it, he wanted to catch up on his sleep and how comfortable Elizabeth looked in that queen sized bed. He got up from the chair and sat on the other side of the bed, then he felt Elizabeth push him on the pillow. He kicked off his shoes and brought his legs on the bed.

Elizabeth was sitting up with her legs crossed on the bed, "Isn't this like the best bed?"

"It is fairly comfortable, and soft," he closed his eyes until he felt her arms over his chest. He quickly opened his eyes and saw her getting closer to him.

"James I love you," she smiled admiring how his chest felt under her soft hands.

He smiled at what he wanted to hear for a long time, "I love you too."

She leaned over him and kissed him slowly be careful not to hit his wound. She lifted her head up stopping the kiss leaving him desperate for more. To him she was the best kisser compared to his previous girlfriends. And to her he was better than Will and Jack. She couldn't believe that he was so full of desire and sorrow. She was sorry for what she had done to him in the past, but what matters the most now was that she was with him, with James Norrington. She loved this, him sleeping with her tonight. This, she will never forget. James felt the same way about the whole situation, what a surprise how she now desires him than Will.

She laid back down on the pillow next to him. She grabbed the comforter that was folded down and tossed it over them. She turned on her side opposite away from him and closed her eyes hoping she would fall asleep. Then she felt James's arms wrap around her pulling her closer to his front. She smiled at his actions and spoke, "I like this James."

"This? This is…"

"Everything," she responded. They fell silent and eventually fell asleep.

_To be continued – Chapter 3_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked Gibbs.

Mr. Gibbs put down his bottle of rum and looked at Will, "I think she's asleep son."

"Wow still asleep it's already noon," Will slicked back his hair, "I'll go check her on her. And stop drinking all the rum," Will knocked Gibbs in the shoulder.

"Aye sir," he raised the bottle to him. Will laughed and shook his head walking towards the stairs. Back in Elizabeth's cabin she awakes, but doesn't move because James was still holding her. _Man I over slept_, was the first thing that came to her mind. She turned around to face him, but at the same time not trying to wake him up.

She had loosened his grip around her in the process. She pulls her arm to his shoulder poking him, "James." There was no response from him. She begins to shake him, but he still wouldn't wake up. "James," she calls again with more force. Again, he didn't reply.

_What if he's dead? What would I do? Don't think like that Elizabeth. _She hits her head rolling her eyes. Them she pushes him on his back, _Come on James please wake up. _She saw his arm moving up to his face, now she knew he was not defiantly dead. _What a close call again. _She wipes her head, "James, wake up."

"Huh?" he moans. He opens his eyes and turns to face her.

"Good morning," she softly says.

"Good morning Elizabeth," he smiles. She tosses over the blanket and sits on the edge of the bed. He still lies there and starts to rub his eyes. Elizabeth gets up fixing her uniform and slips on her boots. She takes a tie and puts up her long gold hair. He admires her, what is there not to like about Elizabeth? _She was so kind and caring. And how she can be so helpful and comforting. _Even though sometimes she can be ruthless, but that's why he loved her. He loves her because she doesn't care about the rich gifts and fancy events her and her father has to go to. She's not like all the other ladies out there, she was unique.

"You sure can sleep," Elizabeth broke the silence.

James hears her, "Well I haven't had a decent sleep in quite a while."

Remembering about Beckett and the deal he made with Will about bringing back the compass to him and letting her and Will free from death. Elizabeth just had to find out Beckett's deep intentions were so she asked, "What was Beckett going to do?"

He sat up, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything he had planned," she stood standing looking at him.

"Everything…" he looked back at her.

"Yes."

"Ok…" he sighed, "Beckett is not what I thought he was he is the most self centered man I've ever met. I do not care for him what so ever he can die in this war for all I care. So I would say his intentions up to now are at most outrageous. He wants Sparrow's compass so he would be lead to the Dutchman to control it which it seems he already achieved that. He wants to control the sea, he thinks power is everything. He even enforces the title "Lord" as his own. So more and over Beckett just wants enough power to be the one to control the water world. That's the best terms I can put it in," he explained as it got up from the bed bending over to grab his shoes.

"What about the warrants for arrest for Will, Jack, you, and I about a year ago?"

"Well what I believe is that he wanted us put away so we won't intrude his intentions," James stood up once again.

"That's not hard to believe," she joked.

James shrugged and smiled, "Don't we all of the same ideas about him?"

"Your right…" Elizabeth was interrupted at a knock on the door. Elizabeth turns quickly to the door.

"What if it's Will?" she whispered to James.

"Where should I go?" James asked faltering.

"Elizabeth, are you in there?" Will asked from the other side.

"Goodness it has to be him when I say it," she lifted her hands rolling her eyes.

"Elizabeth!" the pounding on the door got louder.

She restated to her calm form, "Yes I'm in here I'm just fixing up!" she yelled to him.

"Oh ok I was just making sure. Can you let me in?" he asked.

"Uh yeah sure, just hold on!" she shouted.

"Ok!"

"Ok James follow me," she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him towards a open way that was in a closet.

"What's this?" James asked.

"My secret door, no one knows but me and now you," she explained. "Now just get yourself up there and through the door, it'll lead you on deck," she told him.

"Alright It'll work, just go and let Mr. Turner in…go hurry before he suspects something," he gave her a little shove.

"Right," she let go of his hand and began jogging to Will. She unlocked the door letting Will in. "Will good morning," she smiled hugging him.

"Well it's more like noon now, but how do you do? Are you alright?" he asked holding her.

"I'm fine, just fine thank you," smiling. On the other side James got himself up and out. Good thing none of the crew members were around to see him coming out or he would be in trouble. He got out and jogged across deck until he heard a voice.

"Hello Admiral?" It was a Mercer. _How in the world did he get on here? I swear that man is creepy. _James stared at him knowing that his presence was going to turn something into a bad situation, even though seeing Mercer's face already ruined James's day.

"How did you get on this ship Mercer?" James asked eyeing him susceptibly.

"I followed you and Ms. Swann… wasn't much trouble. Anyway since I'm here where is she?" Mercer started looking around.

"Why?"

"Don't question me Admiral," He stepped towards James. James stood up straight towering over Mercer.

"What do you want?" James asked strictly.

"I'm here to make a deal with the Captain."

"What kind of deal?" James crossed his arms.

Mercer laughed, "Norington, Norington I can't tell you that since you're not a part of us anymore."

"I would've figured that out by now," James taunted.

"Well step aside," Mercer walked around James. James didn't bother to follow he could just enter Elizabeth's quarters the secret way. Mean while Will was still with Elizabeth. They were standing in the door way of the cabin.

"Elizabeth have you seen the Admiral anywhere, I didn't see him on deck." Will questioned.

"Uh no he's probably below scrubbing the floors, you know," Elizabeth lied.

"Jack and I were expecting him last night for our planning."

"Oh, sorry I was in conversation with him."

"A conversation that long? What where you talking about so late?"

"I was asking him about Beckett that's all…why does it matter?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing, I was just wondering," Will choked.

"We didn't do anything if that's what you're thinking. We were just discussing and catching up, that's all."

"I know, don't worry I wasn't suspecting anything," he grabbed her arm. "I trust you."

"Then there's nothing to worry about." _But the question is, do I trust Will?_

"Ok, finish up getting ready. I'll be with Jack, just come find me," he smiled,

"Ok!" she winked and gave him a hug. Will turned and walked away. Elizabeth walked back into the cabin closing and locking the door for privacy. She walked over to the bed and sat on it fixing the items on her night stand that stood next to the head of the bed. Then, she heard a sound coming from the back room. Immediately she stood up faced in the direction of the sound looking around.

She began walking slowly, she turned the corner into the small back room. Then, from behind someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned around quickly and to see Mercer holding a knife towards her.

"Mercer…" she started.

"Ms. Swann."

_To be continued – Chapter 4_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

How did Mercer all appear all of a sudden? Mercer works in strange ways. :/

Elizabeth looked at him shocked, "What are you doing here Mercer? How did you get in my cabin?"

"It wasn't that hard I came in after the Admiral came out. He doesn't know I'm here like the rest of them," Mercer lowers the knife.

"Why are you here?" she asks again.

"It's a matter of business." Elizabeth arches an eyebrow at him. "This is how things can work out, you come with me and the crew and the Pearl remains unharmed."

"How can you just do this?" Elizabeth crosses her arms.

"Simple. Beckett and the rest of the navy is waiting out in the back. If you don't cooperate then all of this well turn out ugly. And I don't think we want that do we?" Mercer sneers at Elizabeth with confidence. Elizabeth looks around the room, she's nervous about this and her stomach feels like she about to up chuck it. But she knows she has to do this. If she says no everyone will be captured or worse die. "All I have to do is fire my pistol and it's all over," he smirks.

One final thought and, "I'll do it. Take me, but you promise? Mercer nods and motions to grab her arm. She doesn't move, he grabs her and pulls her toward the exit. They successfully get to the very back of the ship where it looks like nobody can see them, but Miraculously James happened to be near. He sees Mercer and Elizabeth boarding a long boat. He drops the map and walks slowly towards the railing.

"I'm glad you made the right choice Ms. Swann. You care about your friends here. You chose to sacrifice yourself for all of them. I admire that." He says not looking at her as he rows the boat around the back of the ship.

She looks at him and replies with a weary, "Thank you." She sets her hands in her lap and stares out into the open.

James looked out into the sea and sees the boat quickly getting out of sight. He looks over where the boats where suppose to be at, none at all, "Damn." With no boats there he then starts thinking about diving in. "Turner and Sparrow can't know. This is my chance to save her," he thinks. After about 30 seconds he's decided, he dives in even though swimming will worsen his injury, but he doesn't care. When he reaches the surface he looks back and sees if anyone saw him jump. No one again, then he turns around to see if the boat is still heading in the direction of the big rocks. Yup it's still there, and he starts swimming after the boat first on top then he went under water because he was afraid Mercer would hear the splashing.

-----_Mercer and Elizabeth-------------_

"Why does Beckett want me?" Elizabeth speaks up.

"Don't ask questions, wait and you'll hear what you need to hear from him." He looks at her this time. Elizabeth shrugs and looks to the side this time. There was need in talking to him, she knew she wasn't going to get straight answers from him, so why waste her breath. They finally reach the Dutchman that was waiting for them. He climbs up the ladder to the surface and Elizabeth follows. "Follow me," he motions his hands to her. She did as she was told for the sake of her friends. They reach Beckett's quarters and Mercer knocks.

"Come in," was heard. Beckett looks up from his paperwork and drops his feathered pen, "Why that was quick I was sure you'd pick a fight with this one. She's quite stubborn, but it looks like she has come to her senses."

"I demanded the basics and she responded well. She knew the consequences," Mercer pulls Elizabeth in front of him. "My work is done here sir, so I'll be waiting outside the door for orders until you're finished with her."

Beckett nods and Mercer leaves. Beckett then turns his attention to Elizabeth. "You're welcome to have a seat there," he says. Elizabeth hesitantly grabs the finely polished chair and sits. "Now I know you have questions, but what I'm going to tell you will answer them," He gets up and walks over to the pot of tea and two cups. He begins to pour the tea into the cups. "Here is the deal, I have you here to convince Jones to give up the sea. He and Sparrow is the only people who are stopping me from claiming the sea to myself and the king. All you have to do is tell Jones that his days are over with and give up the Dutchman. If he refuses to comply he's dead." He hands her a cup of the tea, and she grabs it.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" she asks and takes a sip of tea.

"Because you are one of the Pirate Lords," he sets his tea on his desk.

Elizabeth nods, "I see. So what happens to me?"

"As from right now you'll be in the brig until further notice," he sits.

She sets her tea down, "I won't be escaping if that's what you think."

"I know because you know what will happen."

"Yes, so I know those I have to protect," she looks into his eyes with pride.

"You know I've never met a women like you. You are the captain, Pirate Lord" Then he adds, "Wants to be the hero."

"You don't understand what it's like to be free and in control of your own life," she stares harder.

"Trust me dear I do what it's like to be in control. It feels good, all the power I can never get enough of it," he continues to look back at her. "Mercer!" he calls. Mercer walks in. "You can take her down now," he looks at her then to Mercer. Mercer nods and grabs her arm and pulls her.

"Wait," she tries to slip out his grip. Beckett just waves his hand telling Mercer to take her.

_-----James-------------_

James was getting tired, but he continued to swim. It seems like it was going to take forever to get to the rocks. It was already evening so he decided to stop for the night. He looks around him in the open water to find something he could sleep on. A few feet away he saw a board and with soar arms swam to it. He got on top of it and past out. _Elizabeth I'm coming._

_------Elizabeth and Mercer-------_

They are now below deck and Mercer took out the keys to Elizabeth's brig.

"This one is yours," he unlocks it. He slightly pushes her in as she walks in the cell.

"There will be one of the crew members to bring you your food," he says and leaves.

"I'm sorry Will, Jack. James," she sits in the corner. "I didn't know what to do, I was afraid everyone was going to die," she speaks to herself.

_------James-------_

It's noon the next day and he finds himself off course. "Oh no Elizabeth," he sits up to see where he was at. He was in the middle of nowhere it seems. All around him was nothing but the blue sea. He looked in the direction he was supposed to be and nothing, no large rocks. He was starting to panic, "Shit." He stands up to see if it would help. Nothing. "What am I going to do?" He looks straight forward, "I'll make my best guess I guess." He looks in the direction he was suppose to be going. "I'll give it a shot." And with that he looked at the board beneath him and paddled. Good luck to him.

_----Elizabeth----_

Elizabeth hears the door open, it was probably one of the crew members. She is still in the one corner; she is hoping it was Bootstrap. But no it was some soldier from Beckett's army.

"Um I'm here with your food," He says.

Elizabeth takes her head off of her knees, "Thank you." She gets up and moves slowly towards the cell door. The soldier slid the food under the door. Man she was hoping he would open the door, but probably Mercer told him not to.

"Good day," he leaves saying something to the guard at the door. She reaches for the food. She begins to eat and she begins to think. She has an idea.

­_----A week later----_

James is still out at sea and he stands on the board to look out. He hasn't had anything to eat in the pass week. He squints his eyes and he sees those big rocks, the big rocks he was looking for. "Please still be there." He starts swimming again leaving the hunger behind.

_----Back at the Pearl----_

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will looks at Jack.

Jack looks at Will confused, "Don't know. I haven't seen the deary for a while."

Will ran to Mr. Gibbs, "Where's the Admiral?"

"I'm afraid I haven't seen him for while now Will," he tells Will. "Ask Elizabeth she'd know."

"Both Elizabeth and James are gone. What did he do to her?" He scratches his head angrily. "When I see him he's dead." He walks over to where Pintel and Ragetti were arguing. "Hey have you seen James or Elizabeth?"

Pintel stares at Will for a few seconds, "Aye Poppet and the Admiral. No can't say I have."

Ragetti spoke up, "I saw Admiral dive in. I heard him mumbling something about rocks and Elizabeth."

"Rocks?" Will asked placing his Chin on his hand.

"Yes and he has to save her."

"What?" Will throws his arms. "Elizabeth is in Danger!"

"Poppet is hurt?" Pintel starts to act serious.

Will rushes over to Jack, "Jack Elizabeth is in danger and I think James is apart of something. I swear Jack if something happens to her I'll kill him."

"Will we can't detour right now we have to find the Dutchmen. I'm sorry lad," Jack says,

"The Dutchmen can wait Jack. We have to find her!" he grabs Jack's shirt..

"Calm down Will we'll find her don't worry," he told him annoyingly. After a moment of silence he gave in, "Where to Will?"

"All I know is to some giant rocks. Do you know anything?"

"I think I have an idea. But you know Will this pushes us back from the war and all the other pirates are going to be mad." Jack points.

"But remember Jack she is one of the pirate lords and we need her," Will replies.

Jack looks up in awe, "You're right. So we'll begin to search now. But know this, you owe me one," he leaned over to Will.

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Almost 2 weeks has gone by and James thinks he's getting closer in the right direction. "Please lord this has to be the right way," he says to himself. He looks desperately in the water for any sign of fish or an editable object. There's nothing, "Of course this is the salt waters, the sea. Definitely no fish." He gives up and continues swimming hoping he will get there.

_---Elizabeth---_

_"Ok it's been 2 weeks at least. I'm done thinking about this. Ok let's review, I will ask the guard for a request to see Beckett, then I will carry out the plan and make him change his mind. Yes I think this is good, I'm sorry Will, and James. God bless me." _She opens her eyes and calls over the guard standing at the door, "Pardon me sir may I have a word?"

He turns his head towards her, "What is it?" He begins to walk at the motion of her hand. He reaches the cell, "Is there a problem?"

"No not at all, is it possible to speak to Lord Beckett anytime soon?" She stands up.

"I'm not sure. I can get Mercer for you," he says seriously.

"Yes if it isn't any trouble," she plays nicely. The guard nods and leaves to get Mercer. Elizabeth sits back down and waits. She starts to replay her plan in her mind thinking it through again for a few minutes and the door opened.

"You requested me?" Mercer walks closer to the cell.

"Yes I need to speak to Bec…Lord Beckett," she corrects.

"Why?" he asks.

"It's about his plan for 'conquering the seas'," she says putting on the best serious face she could put on.

Mercer stares at her for a minute looking her over, "Fine." "Sailor!" he calls. The guard jogs over to Mercer. "Fetch the irons I'll be taking her with me." The guard nods and jogs to the wall where they hang all the equipment. He comes back and hands him the irons. Mercer waits and motions for the guard to open a little square area on the cell door so he can cuff her just incase she tried to escape. Then the guard opens the main lock and Mercer grabs her arm, "Don't try anything stupid." Elizabeth eyes him and faces forward again. They begin to walk out of the brig to Beckett's office. A few of Jones's crew members stare as Mercer and Elizabeth walk across deck to the other side of the ship and descended a few steps to get to Beckett's office.

Mercer gently knocks on the door and after about 3 minutes a come on was heard. Mercer opens the door and drags Elizabeth with him.

"Is there a problem?" Beckett turns around in his chair from facing the window. You couldn't see very well out of it from all the mold and algae, but it was ok.

"Miss Swann here would like to have a word with you. Are you busy?" Mercer says.

"No, but what are her reasons?" Beckett looks at Mercer then at Elizabeth.

"It's about what you have told me to do for you," she looked straight at him.

"Hm, ok. Mercer I think this will be fine," Beckett turns his attention back at Mercer.

"Ok sir if there is a problem I will be near waiting," Mercer says and undoes the shackles and walks out.

"Lord there is no possible way you can have me do this." she starts.

"Why not? You know what will happen and plus I've sent a few members from my crew and Jones's to follow the Pearl, so don't bring up any 'smart' ideas," looks down at his never ending paperwork he was doing.

"I know," she starts to think of more things to say, "I'm can't give up that easily."

"I know it's been two weeks since I told you about my plan, but I'm still planning further incase of anything that might try to stop me, so I will let you know soon," he continues to look down.

"…….," Elizabeth looks down at him.

"That is all so you may go," he says.

_No my plan has to work. _"No there is still more I have to say," she walks closer to his desk.

"If this is going to waste my time, then I don't want to hear it," he looks at her seriously.

"Did you ever wonder what it's like to be free?" she asked. It was the only thing that popped into her head.

He stopped writing and dropped his pen, he was staring at his letter he was writing to the king, "This is non-sense," he finally says and looked straight into her eyes.

"Why is it, because you want it?" Elizabeth started to lose her cool.

Beckett stood up and around his desk towards Elizabeth and stopped about 3 feet away from her. He couldn't answer her.

"What's wrong?" she forcefully asked him.

Beckett couldn't hold it in, "Because I never experienced freedom."

Elizabeth looked at him oddly, "Pardon?"

Beckett grabbed the edge of his desk, it looked like he was hesitating, and he began, "Ever since I was a boy my mother and father treated me as if I was a soldier. I didn't have friends and couldn't interact with other children. All they had me do was learn politics and important subjects about the Royal Navy. I didn't have a life, this continued through my teen years and once I reached 17 I enlisted or I was forced to. If I stopped studying I was beat by my father. I couldn't figure out why they wanted me to be apart of the navy so badly. My father was a drunk, and a fisherman. My mother had to take care of me and my 6 other sisters. And one night my mother and father started fighting and he left and never came back. I heard word around that he committed suicide and my mother was depressed for the rest of the years I spent with her. Before I joined the navy I prayed ever night that I would be free and for once had it my way," he continued to look at the floor. "Now I stopped believing in god because of it. Being the commander of the navy wasn't my idea of freedom. This is worse," he looked past Elizabeth. He stopped, he didn't want to continue.

"Lord I didn't have no idea. I'm sorry." She looks at him. It looks like he changed into another person. And what she was about to do was to persuade him to not make her betray the pirates, but this was different. She walks closer to him, "Beckett."

"I don't know," he turns his head to face her and still gripping the desk. Elizabeth was closing the distance between them. She really felt sorry for him, the Beckett that he once was. She was now the closest she had ever been with him. She hesitates and so does he. First he stays back, then he felt her hand slide up his arm till' where she felt his elbow. He shuddered, but didn't protest. He was looking straight in her brown eyes, these weren't the feelings of anger, but it was something different. She finally closes the distance between them and softly kisses him.

Beckett didn't break the moment, but kissed her back. This time he deepened it and bringing his hands to her waist encircling them pulling her closer to him. Elizabeth was so caught up in the moment that she let him. He walked with her to the sofa that he had in the middle of the office. They were still kissing, not madly, but desperately. Elizabeth and Beckett lay on the sofa with Elizabeth on top. They broke the kiss to take a breather. She lifted his head and took of the wig he had on revealing short dark brown hair. She took a minute and took a mental picture of Beckett he didn't look as good as Will or James, but he grabs your attention.

"Beckett I'm sorry," she says softly. He doesn't say anything but brings her head towards his and kisses her again.

"Ms. Swann I don't think…" he was cut off by Elizabeth's finger to his lips.

"No don't say anything. It's ok," she whispered. She manages to pull of his officer's coat and unbutton the blouse. She pulls it off leaving him half naked. She noticed that he wasn't as built as James, but had more of a Will body. No abs showing completely or his arms wasn't as shizzled much. She ran her hand across his chest then down, down further till' she got to his trousers. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling; he never felt like this in his life.

_---The Pearl---_

Jack was sleeping near the wheel. Will came up and poured water on his face, "Get away from the railing!" He jolted up. "Aye that's not rum," he licked his lips.

Will rolled his eyes, "Jack what are you doing sleeping in the middle of the day?"

"I was tired of course," he got up scratching his head.

"Are we going the right way?" Will sighed.

"Yes I'm sure of it," he smiled.

"Ok Jack I trust you on this one," Will said as he walked away. Jack looked forward out into the sea.

_---James---_

"Oh my god, I can't believe it I'm here!" James stands up on top of the board. He jumps off and starts swimming towards the rocks. Luckily Beckett decided to stay put behind the rocks. He has a little less than a mile to go till' he reaches the rocks. He decided to swim for it.

_---Elizabeth and Beckett---_

Beckett looked up at her, "Ms. Swann why do you do this?"

Elizabeth raised her head from his chest, "Because you needed it." She smiled, but then another thought went through her head. _What if he thinks I'm all for him? I need to tell him._

"Beckett, um I have to make sure that you know that I'm still engaged to Will, so this doesn't mean, you know," she hesitated afraid that she will hurt his feelings.

"I understand all you wanted to do was comfort me, but why are you trying to help me?" he asks curiously.

"I never knew the you before now," she said thinking if she said that right.

"Oh about my past," he says sadly.

"It's like I know a completely different person now, so you can say things between us changed dramatically," Elizabeth says.

"Lord Beckett!" they hear from outside the door. Elizabeth quickly turned her head towards the door.

_To be continued…_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Don't worry this is still a Norribeth fanfiction, but there was a little fluff between Elizabeth and Beckett. She now knows his past and sees him as a whole different person. So the story hasn't changed into a Beckett/Elizabeth story it's still about NORRIBETH. So don't worry. :


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elizabeth quickly gets off of Beckett and helped him off the sofa. He went for his blouse and Elizabeth went for his coat. She quickly helped him button his blouse and slipped on his overcoat.

"Lord Beckett!" they heard again. Beckett grabbed his wig and slipped it on carefully.

Elizabeth straightens it perfectly on his head, "There looks like nothing happened."

He walks to his desk and sits in the chair and Elizabeth sat in the chairs in front of the desk.

"Please keep my past a secret, nobody knows, but you," he says.

"Of course I won't say anything," Elizabeth nods.

"And others can't know of our encounter," he grabs his pen. "I will have to hide my soft side towards you, so please understand."

"I understand and no one can't know," she assures him.

"Now just keep the same attitude against me before you heard anything that I said, before you and I changed our relationship," he looks at her.

"Yes of course, no one will notice," she smiled. He nods and smiles back. Then they hear someone knocking on the door.

"Come in," Beckett says. Mercer opens the door and jogs over to Beckett's desk.

"Sir we spotted a ship coming this way, most likely the Pearl," he explains.

"Really, so they noticed her gone?" Beckett looks straight at Elizabeth. Elizabeth stares back at him.

"Sir what are your orders?"

Beckett continues to look at Elizabeth, "Take her back to the brig, and then tell the crew to prepare to capture the Pearl."

"Yes sir," Mercer begins to pull out the irons from his hands. He slaps them on her wrists and attaches a chain through the hole of the shackles.

"Is that new?" Beckett asks.

"No sir I just remembered to apply these on her just in case. Beckett nods his head and motions them to leave. Mercer takes the other end of the chain and pulls Elizabeth. She looks back at Beckett and he looked up. He smiled at her, and then Mercer shut the door.

_---James---_

"I've finally made it," he breathes. He pulls himself on top of the ledge. He walks along it looking around to see if he sees the Dutchman. He turned and walked to his left and sees it. "There it is!" he exclaims. He starts to jog; he notices that he doesn't feel the pain from his wound anymore. "That's strange I didn't expect this wound to heal in a few weeks," he stops and lifted his shirt to look at his wound. He shrugs and starts to jog again, then he started running. He was at the ship now and he looked for a way to board the ship. He runs to the back of the ship and looks up, he decides to climb the 30 feet. He jumps and grasps a little ledge that is in imbedded in. He pulls himself up and continues to climb. He reaches 25 feet and stands against the ship. He walks towards a window and looks in, there's no one.

He jumps in and realizes that he is in the cargo room. He jogs out and heads for the brig; he remembered where everything was on the Dutchman.

_---Elizabeth and Mercer---_

He takes the shackles off of her and gently pushes her into her cell. Then quickly runs out and onto deck. She can here Him shouted orders and yelling at the members that weren't doing the right thing. She sits and comprehended on what just happened a few minutes ago with Beckett. _Wow _is all that she could think of. She plays with the dirt on the ground. It's only been 5 minutes and she already wants to get out, to leave, to see James, Will, and she now added to the list Beckett.

_---Beckett---_

_Could this be real? I can't believe it, but all of a sudden I want to give up…I can't. _ He exits his office and runs towards the brig without being seen. He opens the door and notices the guard isn't there. _What is the use for them? This one isn't doing his job. _ He walks down 4 steps and continues down the small walk way. It is dark, but there is a beam of sunlight coming from a crack in the wall. He passed cell by cell until he saw Elizabeth looking down at the ground picking at the dirt. "Miss," he calls to her. She looks up at the familiarity at his voice.

"Beckett?" she says.

He jogs closer to the cell, "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" she quietly says.

"This whole war, you have brought out a side of me I didn't know could be possible. And it is over powering the old me, I just want to stop the war," he grabs the iron of the cell.

"If you do everything is going to get worst. For instance the lives that were caused and the money funds," she quickly says. She's shocked and excited at Beckett, she can't think right.

"I know, but I really do want to know what 'it's' like," he leans his head on the cell's door. Elizabeth stands and walks closer to the door; she doesn't know what to say. There is a silence between them for a minute. "Ms. Swann?"

"Sorry I was thinking for a second. So you do? Well I can help you and I will because you deserve to," she smiles.

"You'll help me? That's fantastic," he smiles back excited.

"But you have to let me go," she says. She is proud of herself of what she came up with.

"I can agree to that, there is no need in my previous plan anymore. And if I'm questioned about it I have a reason," he looks at her.

"Good, so I guess I can be set free now?" she starts.

"I don't think so," Mercer appears out of nowhere holding his gun against Beckett.

"Mercer?" Beckett was speechless. He turned his back against the cell clutching the iron holes.

"I can't believe you would betray us, Lord Beckett. Why?" Mercer walks closer to them. Beckett didn't say anything, but his mouth was opened as if he was about to.

"Come on tell me why?" Mercer urges.

"No. I am your commander so you don't have authority over me. Besides what would make you think I was actually going to do it?"

"I heard every word Beckett and by law you have committed treason towards our king," Mercer says taking out the keys to Elizabeth's cell. Beckett looks at him angrily and Elizabeth was silent. Mercer puts away his gun and grabs Beckett by his coat and unlocks the cell door and quickly shoves him in. There was no time for Elizabeth to take action, so she stared into Mercer's dark brown eyes. "You will be here until further notice." He jogs out and returns to deck.

Beckett turned to Elizabeth walking to the middle. "I'm sorry," she says.

"No it's fine. I take it that I won't be apart of this royal navy anymore," he looks down.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" she asks softly.

"I don't know, it feels like a piece of me has been torn away."

"But a bad piece though," she tries to comfort him. "At least you tried to get me out of here."

"What about the war?" he says uneasy.

"It looks like it's going to get worse now that it's under Mercer's command," she told him. They both sat down, Beckett in the corner and Elizabeth in front of him.

"I should have never thought of the idea," he looks up resting his head on the wall.

"Don't say that, I think that was a thoughtful desirable decision if you ask for my opinion," she tries to support him.

"Thank you," he forces a smile.

_---James---_

"Damn there are too many people there. I might as well wait till' it's clear. He hears Mercer shouting orders about preparing to take action on a ship that was coming towards them. _Could it be the Pearl? Who else? _James peeks around the corner to see what was going on. _It took Will and Jack that long to figure out that we were gone? Wow. _James slid down against the wall to sit. "Now I must wait a little more. I waited a whole two weeks I can wait another few hours. Just a little more," he sighs.

_---Elizabeth and Beckett---_

Elizabeth felt so much for Beckett. She wants to feel him again, but second thoughts keep popping up in her head, she shouldn't do this. _Why do I crave this? This isn't right? But I want to…_

She gets on her knees and leans in towards Beckett. He knows what she's doing. _Why does she do this again? She says she's in love with someone else, but she wants to comfort me again. I can't resist…_

She brushes her lips against and then they broke out into a kiss. Beckett uncrosses his legs and Elizabeth quickly slips in between them still on her knees. They continue to kiss never stopping. Then Elizabeth pulled away gasping for air. She smiles at him for not denying her once again.

"Why again?" he whispers to her.

"I don't know Beckett," she whispers. She turns around with her back against him and leaned against his body resting her head on his chest. "Let's just accept it right now," she closes her eyes.

"Fine," he couldn't deny her and encircled his arms around her smiling.

_---James---_

It's been nearly two hours and James attempted to look around the corner again. He was surprised nobody even walked through this area. "Looks good to me," nodding his head at openness. He crawls out first to make sure and with all the confidence he needed he ran across the hall and down the steps. He had reached the door to the brig, and pushes to open it, but it was locked. _Damn _He shakes it a little hoping it would budge, but it was no use. He took out a dagger that he had and slide it through the door and the wall trying to free the lock.

­_---Elizabeth and Beckett---_

Beckett heard noises coming in the direction of the door and snapped his head towards it. Then he looked down at Elizabeth that was sleeping on him. "Ms. Swann," he shakes her gently. She doesn't wake up and he shakes her again. "Ms, Swann." He added more intensity in his voice. She opens her eyes and looked up at him with a smile. "Someone's at the door," he says.

"What?" she begins to slide herself away from him towards the cell door.

"I wonder who's there," he stands and walks towards the cell door brushing off his clothes from the dust in the air.

_---James---_

James forcefully slides the knife and he hears a click, well more of a break. He pushes the door open and begins to run again down the few steps and slows to a jog passing each cell. "Elizabeth!" he calls out. He doesn't hear anything, but decides to keep going and then he could see two figures about 4 cells down and quickly approaches

"James!" He hears from the cell. He was relieved it was really her, but who was that next to her?

He gets to the cell. "Elizabeth!" he smiles at the fact of seeing her again. He turns his head to the other person, "Lord Beckett?"

"Yes Admiral, it's a long story," he says.

"James I'm so happy to see you, how did you know?" she asks filling up with excitement.

"I saw you and Mercer heading off the ship, but I need to get you out of here quickly, because I'm not sure if anyone saw me," he grabs the cell's iron bars.

"You can't, Mercer has the keys," Beckett retorted.

"I don't need the keys," he declared. He grabbed an item that looked like a crow bar. "Stand back," he advises. It was defiantly then what Will did to free Jack, but it works. He swings forcefully at the key whole. It begins to bend in and with one final blow it breaks. He opens the door and Elizabeth walks out and hugs him. "Ok now we have to go. The Pearl is on its way," he looks at her.

"What? Why?" she asks.

"They must of figured out that you were gone," he slides his hands off her. He starts motions to move, but Elizabeth stops him."

"James wait, we have to bring Beckett with us," she pulls him back.

He gave her a confused look, "Why? He is our enemy"

"Please I'll explain why later," she turns and jogs to Beckett.

"Ok, but hurry up," he said. Elizabeth tells Beckett to come and he follows, they ran to the door and opened it.

There was Bootstrap, "No one leaves the ship."

James and Beckett stand to the sides of Elizabeth. Beckett moves to his sword and all James had was a dagger and hand to hand combat.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

­­_--The Pearl--_

"Jack!" Mr. Gibbs called out to him.

"Aye!" Jack turned his attention to him as he walked towards him.

"We are getting closer, what are your orders?" he asked.

"Uh? Prepare the guns," Jack said.

"Eye sir, prepare the guns!" Gibbs shouted. The members who had the gun duty went below deck and the others went to their posts.

"Are we going to attack?" Gibbs looks at Jack which stared out into the open.

"Just in case," Jack he lifted his index finger.

"Jack we're not going to fire, are we?" Will ran up to Jack.

"No I not planning on it, but incase Beckett decides to fire," Jack grins at Will.

"Oh, so how are we getting Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"That's your job Will, you'll board the Dutchman and get her as we stand guard out here," he says.

"What if she's not on the ship?" Will questions.

"Don't worry William I'm sure she's there, where else could she go? Besides I can smell her from here," he answered and walked away.

"Smell her?" Will looked at Gibbs and he shrugged.

_--Dutchman--_

Bootstrap pulls out his sword, "No one leaves the ship!" He swings at them and Beckett draws his and blocks the attack. James and Elizabeth runs around them looking for a sword.

Beckett charges at him and misses. Swords clinging and being swung, they seemed evenly matched. But Beckett knows that he can't kill him, so he focuses more on his defense then attacking.

"James!" Elizabeth happens to find two swords lying around. They both rush over to help Beckett. Bootstrap stabs him in the shoulder and the blood bursts out when he pulled the sword out. Beckett felt the pain, but continued the fight. Two of Mercer's men and Maccus heard the commotion and rushed over to the fighting. James and Elizabeth stopped and turned around to face the new comers.

"Admiral?" Maccus looked at him. "I thought you were dead?"

"I guess not," James smirked at him. All of them pulled out their swords and weapons ready to attack. James and Elizabeth stood guard; Maccus swung his bone looking sword at James. James blocked and countered stabbing him in the stomach. These guys were immortal and James forgot. _No wonder why he left himself wide open_ James stood ready to attack. Maccus swung again. Elizabeth eyed the soldiers waiting for them to make a move.

One of them charged at her the same way Beckett did at Bootstrap. She dodged and swung at the soldier. He blocked and the other guy swung at her. She held the sword form the previous one and spun and blocked his attack as well. James looked over to her and saw her holding off the two guys. _They'll kill her. _He knocked the sword out of Maccus's hand and ran to help Elizabeth.

He charged and stabbed the second guy that attacked her. He fell to the ground and Elizabeth grabbed his sword. "Thanks," she looked at James and returned to her first attacker. James nodded and returned to his fight. He knew this was pointless, either he dies or escapes. There is no way to beat Jones's immortal members.

Beckett was stabbed in the other shoulder and both burned like no other. He had to suck it up and continue. He shrieked at the burning pain that shot up his arms as he gripped his sword. His head was aching and his whole body throbbed at the damage done to his arms. He had enough energy for one more powerful attack.

He lifted his sword to the side and pulled back. Bootstrap was going to strike again, but Beckett swung as forcefully as he could and sliced off half of Bootstraps body. The battle lasted a scorching 1 hr. and 15 min. He dropped his sword and put his hands on his knees to take a quick breather. He looked at Bootstrap and he was still moving. "Don't you know? I can't die," he voice was raspy. He was headed towards his other half. Beckett went over to his legs, picked them up, and threw them to the other side. Bootstrap's mouth dropped and it looked like he gave up and he lay still. Beckett has to tell James to do the same thing.

"Admiral! Cut off his legs or better half his body. It works!" he shouted to him. James looked up at him and Maccus swung at him. James ducked and grabbed Maccus's body and pushed him back.

"Come again!" James shouted.

"Cut him at the waist line!" he yelled again. James gripped his sword harder. He ran towards Maccus who was turning around and with one nice swing he sliced his body in half.

"You!" Maccus screamed.

"Now what?" James asked Beckett.

"Throw his legs over!"

James grabbed Maccus's legs and threw them over. Elizabeth had finished the fight with her attacker right at the same time. She walked over to James, "You got him?"

"Yes, Beckett told me how to stop him. They're not dead just paralyzed for the moment being," he breathes.

"Oh, are you two ok?" she asks. Looking both of them from head toe, she noticed the wounds in Beckett's shoulder. "Beckett you're hurt," she walks over to him.

"I'll be fine, right now we have to focus on getting off this ship," he picks up his sword and puts it away.

"Why are you trying to help?" James asked.

"I'll explain later, there is no time now," he started walking towards the end of the ship. James and Elizabeth followed him. Everyone else was on the main deck ready to confront the Pearl. Beckett looks down, "Should we swim for it?"

"No I think we should wait for the Pearl to arrive. We need a place to hide right now," James begins walking around a corner soon followed by the two. The Pearl was inching closer and closer. "It shouldn't be long," James sits and blinks harshly. The three sit down with Elizabeth in the middle. _Anytime now _He closes his eyes, for a few minutes and he hears orders being shouted from Mercer and opens them. The Pearl has finally arrived.

_--Will--_

Will swings on a rope and lands safely on board of the Dutchman. Jack sees Mercer and begins to stall. Will runs around the back followed by two men. Will steps behind a wall and takes out his sword. STAB there goes both of the men .Will continues to run and search for Elizabeth as quickly as possible if she's even on the ship. He gets to the back of the ship and he saw James, Elizabeth, and Beckett.

"Elizabeth," he calls to her. James turns around with Elizabeth and sees Will outstretching his arms for a hug. Elizabeth didn't move, "Elizabeth?"

"What? Oh I'm sorry Will, a lot of things has been happening," she gives him a soft hug.

"I know, I see James is with you, and why is he?" he looks at Beckett.

"Well Will he is apart of us now," she smiles.

"What? He can't just…," he broke off.

"He's helping us, Mercer is in command now," she explains. Will nods, but still wanting to ask a lot of questions, and then he remembered that Jack was waiting. "Come on Jack is waiting for us," he quickly said beginning to jog. The rest followed him around the ship. Jack sees them and continues to stall. Will, Elizabeth, James, and Beckett jump into the water.

Mr. Gibbs is waiting for them by the ship in a boat. They swim as quickly as they can with Beckett behind, because of his injury. They board the boat and climb aboard the ship. Now that they are all safe Jack says his goodbyes to Mercer and the rest of the men and begins to sail off. On the Dutchman they stared at him leave, "Strange," Mercer said. "Oh no the prisoners!"

Will turned his full attention to James. Will is going to get him back for putting Elizabeth in harms way even though Will does not have a clue.


	8. read me

Hey I'm sorry I haven't been updating. But I'm going to try to get it back and put up the other chapters. For some reason I lost interest and got stuck somewhere. So hopefully by this weekend I will have 2 more chapters up.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - This chapter isnt as well as i can of written it, um just to let you know. / sorry it took so long. And the next chapter will be longer and better haha

Will grabbed James's soaked shirt, "I swore I'll get you for this."

"Will. He didn't…" she was cut off.

"Stay out of this Elizabeth!" Will was full of anger. He swung his fist at James and James caught his hand and held it. Will swung his other fist and James caught that one too. James let go and Will began swinging all over the place uncontrollably. James stepped to the side causing Will to go fall forward. Will stood up, "You can't dodge forever," Will sneered at James.

"I don't want to fight," James's voice was deep.

"Will he didn't do anything, Mercer climbed aboard and took me. And James came after me," Elizabeth ran to Will holding him back.

Will looked at her seeing her honest eyes, "Sorry, but why didn't you tell me before you took action James?"

"Because there was no time," James answered.

"Forgive me," Will said.

"It's fine, Mr. Turner," James nods his head. Will looked at Beckett, "Why are you here again?"

"I'm here to help," Beckett tries to hide his pain.

"You look hurt, here come with me I can help you," Tia Dalma pops up out of no where.

"Oh please if it isn't any trouble," Beckett turns around.

"No problem," Tia motions him towards her. They walked off.

"Will!" Jack shouted from the other end of the deck.

"I'm glad you're ok Elizabeth, but I have to see what Jack needs," he smiled and ran towards Jack. _He still has no clue._

"Elizabeth," James says to her weakly. He feels something strange.

"Yes?" she looks at him. James was holding his side, he was trying to speak, but couldn't, he fell to the ground.

"James!" she kneeled down at his side and tried to help him up. "James!" He had past out. Elizabeth examines his body, she doesn't see anything. _What could've happened? Was it his prior injury?_

_James: What happened? I can't feel my body, I can't open my eyes. This possibly can't be a result from hunger is it? No, something else…James, __James, __James!_

"James!" Elizabeth cried once more. The crew members on deck didn't seem to care what was happening, but Elizabeth couldn't deal with the disrespect, "What's wrong with you pirates, this man needs help!" _Exactly, "pirates."_

They looked at her, but didn't move, one of them Pintel it looked like came up to her, "Poppet ye can't be serious, no pirate is going to help thy man. He's not one of us, he's our enemy."

"Enemy? Your wrong James is no enemy to us," she became angry. "Why don't you help me?"

"He thy man that struck fear into all us pirates. If he dead, it'd bring joy to all of us," he looked at James.

"All of you are heartless scums!" she yelled. She could feel the tears forming behind her eye. The pirates went back to work, neither of them cared. She focused back to James and tried to life his upper body and dragged him to a sturdy wall and leaned him against it.

"Come on James, wake up. Please. I have to know what's wrong with you," she shakes him by the shoulders. Still no answer, she places her head on his chest and listens. She hears his heart beat, "Ok he just past out. I hope it's nothing life threatening. I'll just let him rest here. But don't worry James I'll wait here till' you wake up."

She sits down cross legged in front of him.

In James's head

_This hurts, why did I past out now though? I hope I didn't look a fool. sighs I have this strange feeling in my body, something I've never felt before. But at the same time I feel stronger, and better. Strange…_

It has been 5 hours and James finally wakes up. He found himself below deck. He stood up and rubbed his aching head. _Wow that's it? I'm surprised my body isn't hurting. _James walked up on deck and looked around hoping he would find Elizabeth.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*Note: Contains M content. But not too graphic

_"I don't see her anywhere, might as well find something to eat." _James walked over to a couple of barrels that had the word fruit written on it. He looked at it noticing that it needed some sort of tool to open it. _I wonder. _James lifted his fist and slammed it against the top of the barrel and wood collapsed leaving the berries rolling around freely.

He stared at his right arm confused at where he obtained this strength. He closed his eyes and saw the image of Tia Dalma smirking at him while she was recovering him. Then he saw a bright light and that was it. James opened his eyes and looked around hoping he would see her pass by. He needed answers, _what is this sudden strength? What really happened? All I remember was falling from the Dutchman, a faint recovery, Mercer, and now. _James focused his glance at the berries still rolling, and then he bent down and picked up a hand full. He tossed all of them into his mouth and continued to search for Elizabeth or Dalma.

----_Elizabeth----_

"Will may I have a word with you?" she stared at his feet.

"What is it? Are you alright?" he rushed up to her worried. _I need to tell him. _

"I'm fine, I just have to talk to…" she was stopped.

"I'm listening, don't worry," he smiled.

"Never mind, I lost my train of thought," she frowned.

"Elizabeth something is troubling you. Please tell me what the matter is," he shook her shoulders.

She forced a smile, "I assure you Will, everything is fine."

"Are you sure," he found her eyes. She nodded and softly said, "Yes."

"I take your word Elizabeth, but you know how busy this ship is so I will see you around," he smiled and walked past her. She turned around and watched him walk away. _What's this? He seems different with me now, Is it because James saved me? Or what? He didn't hug me or tried to. _She ignored the thought and walked towards the cabin James was in hoping he was awake.

She opened the door and didn't see him in there. _Maybe he feels better; he might be on deck somewhere. _She walked onto the deck and saw him sitting on the railing watching the sea. She quicken her pace and was now almost behind him. James felt a presence and turned around, "Elizabeth."

"James are you feeling any better?" she looked at him then looking him over.

"Yes I feel quite well actually," he grabbed his side showing her that it didn't cause any pain.

"Amazing James, you seem to heal fast," she said.

"I know I seem to notice many things related as well," he turned back to the sea.

Curious at what he meant she took a seat next to him, "What do you mean?"

"Did Dalma do any rituals on me?" he asked.

"Not that I no of James, why?" she responded interested on the subject.

"Because I have noticed a few changes in my body. For example my strength has been enhanced and my healing abilities are above any normal human," he looked at her.

"I wonder. Have you spoke with her about it?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I haven't seen her around. Do you think Beckett is going to turn out like me too? Because I noticed this after she healed me." James implied.

"I don't know, maybe," Elizabeth was now confused.

"Here let me show you," He got up looking around seeing if anyone was near. He motioned for her to come to him. Elizabeth walked to him.

James placing his hands around her waist, "James what are you doing to do?"

"I haven't tried this, but I'm about to figure out if my whole body was enhanced," he responded.

"What?" she was now nervous at the idea. "James wait." He continued. "James!" He lifted her to gain momentum and her feet hit the ground again and then he threw her into the sky and she flew about 100 feet into the air. "You can't be serious," she looked down at the water and the tiny speckle that was the Pearl. "James!" she was now falling at a high speed. James looked up squatting up and down getting ready for take off to catch her. "Maybe I should've tested this first," he was now feeling the nervousness. She was now at 50 feet and that was his queue. He pushed himself off the deck and he darted towards her and caught her. "James?" she looked at him as he held her bridle style in the air as the speed slowed down. "How?" she was speechless. "I don't know. And I have no idea how to control this landing," he was serious. "This was great idea,' she looked at the ship steadily getting closer as they started to turn to head downwards.

"Hold on!" he shouted as the gravity started to have effect on them. They went down like a rock and James could see the deck. Elizabeth closed her eyes preparing herself for the harsh landing or possibly the end of her life. James had his legs ready and they slammed into the wooden deck falling right through it onto a cot. Elizabeth lay on top of him and James was shocked at the situation. "We are lucky," he smiled.

"James we could've died," she was angry and threw her fist at his chest.

"I know suspenseful isn't it," he smirked which had another hit towards his chest.

"We are not doing that again. Until you properly figure out how to land perfectly," she closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest slowing down her breathing,

"Now I know that everything has been enhanced," he said.

"I don't doubt that thought," she said.

"What's going on?" Jack shouted at them. "Elizabeth?" he looked closer. "Admiral? What in the name of?"

"We fell Sparrow, mind helping us out of here? We are sort of stuck in this position," James shouted at Jack that was leering from above.

"Right," Jack smirked.

"Just get us out of here, Jack!" Elizabeth shouted with a horrifying tone.

"I'm working on it dreary!" Jack shouted back at her.

"What happened Jack?" Will popped up and he looked down, "Elizabeth?"

"It's not what it seems Will, we just fell." Elizabeth acknowledged him.

"Ok I don't suspect anything, I can see the situation," Will looked down. Elizabeth felt something hard in the lower area and then she realized what it was. She looked up at him.

"Sorry you were moving around, I guess it was arousing," James was embarrassed.

"Well put it away," Elizabeth thrust her hips trying to sit up but it was impossible with the debris.

"It's not making it any easier with you doing that," James closed his eyes.

For some reason she was getting turned on by the situation. She already knew he was, "Well it looks like we will be here awhile and they can't really see us well from above so," she now took the situation in her hands.

"Thank you, that is putting less stress on me," he let out.

"It looks like I can move around some, well enough," she brought her face closer to his. He looked at her mouth slowly getting closer. "We are going to remove all the wood, ok?" they heard Will shout. Elizabeth stopped and looked up, "Ok, take your time, because we don't want a piece of wood to fall on us." "Ok, I'll have to get the crew first though," he shouted down again. "Ok! But hurry," she yelled trying to sound eager to get out.

Will and Jack left and they were left alone down there on the cot that soften their fall. Elizabeth looked at James mouth, "Don't move."

"I don't think I have a choice," James chuckled. Elizabeth smiled and bit his lip lightly, then kissing his chin. Before kissing him she began sucking and nibbling on his neck. He grunted as her tongue licked and she sucked. It was a pattern lick, suck, nibble but she changed the routine to keep it interesting. She stopped taking notice of a red mark she had made, satisfied she kissed him softly. While she kissed him her hands where on his trousers trying to pull them down far enough where she can meet his member.

James took noticed at what she was trying to do so he lifted slightly and put his hands on the back of them and helped slide them down to mid thigh. Elizabeth now felt the hard tip on her pelvic area. She teased it as she brushed her hand against the warm flesh. James twitched and grabbed her head which made her look up. He was trying to motion for her to come back up but she wanted to go lower. But she just went back up sliding her hands up his shirt and then out. She was now pulling her trousers down instead at stopping at mid thigh she slid them to her ankles making sure she didn't drop them.

She didn't take off her under garment; she placed her hand on his lower abdomen. She slid her hand lower and met small curls of hair and then finally feeling his hard penis. Her head was at his upper abdomen and she straddled his thighs. All James could do was close his eyes and wait. She took the tips of her pointer and middle finger and ran down the length of it. She finally looked down at it; she then grabbed it and started to go into a stroking motion. She started out slowly and got faster, James let out a soft moan as he could feel himself coming and then she stopped. He now felt something wet and slick on his tip. It was her tongue, she moaned as she played as she encircled it with her tongue. She savored his flavor and now took the full thing into her mouth. She began to suck and move her mouth up and down.

James grabbed the cot and clenched the material in his hands as he was given pleasure. Again as he was about to climax she stopped leaving him panting wanting more. He kept his eyes closed wondering on what she was going to do next. She got her under garment off and felt her body slide up higher. She was positioning him to get inside her. She shifted her hips and there it was. She opened her mouth at the feeling and began thrusting slowly. He held her hips as she did this and now he felt the feeling rushing in him again. _Please don't stop. _She didn't, she gradually went faster resulting her to moan and pant. James breath was getting faster as well. He couldn't resist anymore and let himself go.

Elizabeth felt a warm liquid enter her and moaned even louder. She stopped and made sure he wasn't removed from her. Elizabeth leaned over and kissed him tenderly. "That was great," he whispered. "Yes it was. But in an odd place and odd situation," she smiled looking up at the wood planks covering.

"I'll be sure to return the favor," he looked at her,

"Ok," she was not sure how to respond to that, but smiled again. He wanted to touch her, he reached down and she removed herself out of him having his member pop out on the left. He reached in with two fingers and felt how wet she was. He grinned and now she was the one to prepare her self. She moaned again at his touch and feeling his fingers twisting around in her. He stopped and then continued but this time wiggling both his fingers. Her mouth dropped open as if she wanted to scream, but if she did Will or Jack would hear her. :o She placed a hand on his stomach and slowly went up and down as he pleasured her. The feeling went away as fast as it came. "Oh James," was all that she let out.

He removed his fingers and stroked her clit and slid his hand slowly up to her waist. "There's more, but I can't do it here," he smiled as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"How could I be so blind?" Elizabeth's breath was slowing down,

"Hm?" James didn't know what she could be talking about.

"You are so wonderful. Not just this, but the way you are. I never gave you a chance," she frowned.

"You weren't able to figure out what kind of person I was because I hid behind my rank," he softly said looking away.

"I like you this way. Not an officer, just James," she rubbed her nose against his chin.

"Elizabeth, Norrington! Are you all alright? Are you still alive?" they heard Will call to them. Elizabeth quickly slipped on her trousers and helped James pull up his. "Yes we are fine. Are you almost done up there?" Elizabeth shouted.

"Yes we are almost to the bottom. It's a lot of wood," Will responded.

"I realize that, It has been 45 minutes," Elizabeth sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to wait this long," Will apologized.

"It's fine, just get us out of here," James yelled instead of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth and James finally get out of that pit they created and cleaned up. Elizabeth smiled at James and went up to Jack, "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but the Dutchman is headed right for us," Jack looked scared. "This will be the day when I Captain Jack Sparrow will destroy the Dutchman," he popped his chest out looking tough.

"First we have to release Calypso," Captain Barbossa came up to him.

"Calypso is on the ship? What?" Jack started looking around idiotically.

"Yes Jack, she's here," he sighed and pointed to Tia Dalma as she and Beckett walked up. She looked directly at James and smirked, the same smirk he had saw in the flashback.

"What did you do to me?" James sneered at her confusingly.

"You will understand. You not need to worry, you will find out everything on your own. You have help," she smiled.

"How am I supposed to do that?" James crossed his arms.

"You know," she closed her eyes. The whole crew walked up and pointing to her like she was some stranger, Barbossa performed the ritual and she grew as much as 50 feet in the air. She was huge, then she exploded and white crabs flew out of her. "What on earth?" James peered from behind his arms.

"James you are aware of the changes correct?" Beckett walked up to him.

"Yes, but how do you know," James asked him.

"I have gone through the same thing. She says we were to be chosen by her, and she granted us the power to grant one other person with the same," he turned to Elizabeth.

"I'm still confused. Why did she tell you all of this?" James shot at Beckett.

"Because it's the way it goes," Beckett looked down at his feet.

"Why doesn't anyone say things simply," James threw his hands up. "I'm tired of trying to figure this out; I want to know what happened."

"I cannot tell you that," Beckett closed his eyes.

James rolled his eyes, but then a cannon hit their ship.

"So the fight begins," Jack grins.


End file.
